When Worlds Collide
by The-True-Elphaba
Summary: What happens when the Light uses their new weapon that causes dementions to combine into one? What will happen when the Young Justice Team and the Teen Titans finally meet? Can they stop the Light without fighting amongst themselves? One thing is for certain: nothing will be the same.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story posted so sorry if there are any mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Young Justice** or **Teen Titans**.

Chapter 1: **Missing People and Earthquakes**

"_Are you sure that this invention of yours will work?" asked a patient yet threatening voice._

"_Absolutely. We have put much of our technology into this project. The only way it would fail is if somebody would come and tamper with its circuits before the procedure" replied another voice._

"_Indeed. The only option is success" agreed another voice, yet more robotic than his accomplice._

"_We cannot let any of the heroes disrupt this mission. It is too important. Start up the machine now and let the world see the power of the Light" finished the threatening voice as a low humming started behind him. The humming grew into a roar in a matter of seconds before a huge shockwave was sent out of the machine._

**Teen Titans POV**

It seemed like a normal day in Jump City. No robberies, no super villains, no alien invasions. This was going to be a good day. Raven was in the kitchen reading a new book, Beast Boy and Cyborg we playing a video game, and Robin and Starfire were talking over by the door.

"It's not that easy, Star. We cannot just abandon the team and go out on a date tonight" said Robin.

"But why not? There is not trouble today, no?" replied Starfire.

"But what if there is later? We had sworn to protect this city, even if it means putting our personal lives to the side."

"I understand. But then maybe we can see something closer to home? We could go for a pleasant walk in the park or we could rent the movie from the box of red."

"Star," replied Robin with a sigh and a laugh. "Okay. You win. I just want to tell you that I…" Robin was able to say before he started to fade away.

Starfire screamed as her boyfriend was disappearing in thin air. Her cries of terror alarmed the other Titans as Robin faded before their very eyes. Cyborg did a scan of the area, but Robin was nowhere to be found. In fact, he did not even exist anymore according to his computer.

A few minutes later, Bumblebee and Más y Menos showed up to the tower explaining how Speedy and Aqualad had also disappeared into thin air. Then, Jinx stormed into the Tower wanting an explanation for why Kid Flash just vanished. Everybody was concerned when they added Robin to the list of missing people. Something was not right.

All of a sudden, a giant shockwave hit the tower. Everybody screamed in terror before Raven shielded them within in shadow cloak. Below they saw Jump City and the Tower collapsing from a gigantic earthquake.

"This cannot be a coincidence" Raven simply stated with anger in her voice.

**Young Justice POV**

It seemed like a normal enough day in the Cave. M'gann was baking a new batch of cookies from a recipe she found online and Conner was watching static on the flat screen again.

"You know, it is an easy fix. To change the channel I mean. All we have to do is"

"No" interrupted Conner. She knew he was not being mean to her, after all they are dating, however she had never really understood why he likes watching the static on TV so much. One of life's mysteries.

The other members of the Team were in their own cities. Wally was helping his uncle stop Mirror Master, Kaldur was tracking down Black Manta back in Atlantis, Artemis was training with her mentor, and Robin was doing something back in Gotham. It was hard to tell with that boy. Still nobody knew the identity of the Boy Wonder even after almost a year on the Team. Another of life's mysteries.

All of a sudden, a massive earthquake started up. M'gann was used to similar quakes back on Mars, but Conner seemed startled. He looked back at her with a face saying, "I swear I did not punch anything." The two teens sped to the mission/training room to investigate. Moments later, the quake stopped. They changed into their civilian identities and examined the damage of the quake on a nearby town. It was hit as well but suffered only minimal damage.

The couple decided to return to the Cave to check on their friends. All of a sudden, the intruder alert sounded echoing throughout the mountain.

Sorry for any mistakes. Hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Secrets revealed in next chapter: **Heroes and** **Villains**.

Please review. It would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: Heroes and Villians

I am so sorry that it took so long to update. I was busy all weekend up until now.

Hope I get everybody's personalities right.

To **Guest, lack-4-a-better-name, Robin Rani, Lolita Girl55, **and **randomkitty101**: Thanks so much for your love.

To **krikanalo** and **love it:** Hope this is more detailed than the last.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Young Justice** or **Teen Titans**.

* * *

Chapter 2: **Heroes and Villains**

_What happened?_

_Everything was a blank. Last thing he remembered was planning his new scheme. Then all of a sudden, an enormous earthquake erupted destroying his base and any plans he had for the future._

_However, as he stepped out into the light everything came as a rush. He was not from here. This was new. A new start perhaps .No, this was a new chance. Without the Titans, This city, no, world would be all his._

_Even after this epiphany, one thing still confused him._

_What happened?_

**Teen Titans POV**

Nobody knew what to do. Jump City literately crumbled below their feet. And instead of seeing the ruble and ash of fallen buildings, they all saw what seemed to be a new city growing from it. Like a phoenix reborn, there was another city that looked almost identical with the exception of a few buildings hit from the earthquake. However, there was nothing left of the T-Tower. In fact, the island their home rested on didn't even seem to exist anymore.

Raven decided it was a good idea to land everybody on the shore. With this strange new city, she did not want to take any chances with an unwelcome passerby. Everything in this new city and everyone in it looked familiar but felt so distant, as if they were not even from the same world anymore.

"I think it would be a good idea to find out where exactly we are without attracting any attention. Bumblebee, shrink down and try to find a news stand or something with the name and or location of where we are" ordered Raven.

"Hey, why are you bossing me around? I am the leader of Titans East. Meaning, little miss goth, that I am the one in charge since Robin is nowhere to be found" argued Bumblebee in a very smug attitude. She never took kindly to others giving her orders to start with. This was not going to end well.

"But I'm the one with psychic powers and something is off here. This place is emitting a strange aura…"

"None of us need psychic powers to tell us that what we saw was by no means normal."

"Hey! Enough from both of you!" interrupted Cyborg. "Raven has a point. This place is alien to us and until we find out where in the blazes we are, we cannot be noticed by anyone."

At that, Bumblebee shrunk and started to fly into the city muttering under her breath about everything under the sun.

The Titans sat along the seemingly abandoned shoreline for about half an hour. Beast Boy was trying to make light of the situation. Tried and epically failed. About fifteen minutes in, Raven had to hit him atop the head and knock him out just to hear her own thoughts. Cyborg was searching through his database for anything that would have caused this anomaly and anyway to get things back to normal.

Just when Starfire was about to shout to the heavens about not having Robin there to guide them or where they were going to live or what would they would have to do if they cannot fix these strange events, Bumblebee came flying back. Her normal sassy and strong demeanor was replaced with confusion and worry. She explained to the others how they were in fact in the same location as Jump City. This new place was called Happy Harbor and other than the earthquake, nobody in town acted like anything was out of the norm.

Stunned. That was the only word to describe the Titans. Stunned.

"Let me try this instead then" started Cyborg as he started searching for something new. "Wow. Okay, that's new. There seems to be a mountain nearby called Mount Justice. Don't ask why, B.B. It seems to be emitting low frequency radio waves. I would have completely missed it if I didn't have the computer half of me. It could be the source of the quake and could be where our friends are."

"Then what are we doing waiting around here for?" Jinx practically screamed. By the others reaction, they completely forgot she was here at all.

Cyborg was right with the strange energy coming from within this _Mount Justice_ or whatever it was called. Bumblebee tried flying around to find an entrance and failed. Cyborg tried to hack into the system, that is if there was a system, and failed. Beast Boy attempted to dig into the mountain, but found it to be made of harder material than previously thought. Even Jinx's hexes had no effect. Whatever this thing was, it was something disguised as a mountain.

"That's it" Raven said irritated. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The team was encased in a giant shadow bird as they shifted though the mountain walls. Once released, everyone was taken aback in awe. Saying the inside was huge would be an understatement. There was a giant lake taking up majority of the room. Up some steps was a hanger of some sort and up a different set of stairs was a platform that connected to other hallways. Seeing the size of this one room alone caused the Titans to ponder _'What exactly did we get ourselves into this time?'_

Out of the blue, an alarm started sounding at top volume.

"_Intruder Alert. Intruder Alert."_

"What happened? The alarm didn't go off whenever we got in here" started Cyborg before he saw Beast Boy by some sort of dead end tunnel made of metal sheets with his hand reaching out toward the control panel. "BEAST BOY! If our friends die because of you and we get captured then you will wish that earthquake had finished you off!"

Within a matter of seconds, two figures came running into view from the platform. One female and one male. The boy seemed around the age of sixteen and had a strong build with a lot of muscles. His companion was a teenage girl with green skin like Beast Boy but with red hair. She was levitating above the ground with ease, which scared everyone somehow.

The shock of the two teens was broken when they saw Greenie's eyes start to glow a green similar to her own color and heard a loud "RAAOOUURRR!" from Mr. Muscles.

**Young Justice POV**

The couple decided to return to the Cave to check on their friends. All of a sudden, the intruder alert sounded echoing throughout the mountain.

Superboy listened beyond the alarm for any sounds of the intruder. His super hearing was not needed though when he and Ms. M heard somebody scream, "BEAST BOY! I our friends die because of you and we get captured then you will wish that earthquake had finished you off!"

The two super teens started running, or flying in M'gann's case, to the sound. As they reached the end of the hall and found themselves at the edge of the platform, they saw eight people staring up at them in awe. They consisted of a half robot, a pale girl with a gothic sense of style, an orange skinned girl with bright red hair, another pale girl with gothic taste and pigtails, a darker skinned girl with wings, two twins with mathematic signs on their chests, and a smaller boy that seemed to be Martian. All stared up at the aliens and seemed to be frozen in place.

Ms. M took the opportunity to use her powers against the intruders. Superboy beside her yelled his signature "RAAOOUURRR!" He jumped of the ledge and headed down fist first on the enemy. That seemed to snap the intruders out of their frozen state and dispersed. Because of the punch, a giant crater was left where the group previously stood.

"_Try not to destroy the Cave, Conner. Remember what Canary told you last time you broke the entire training room?" _M'gann said telepathically to her boyfriend.

"_Then they should not have broken in. I have an excuse; they don't." _replied Conner.

The Metal Man's arm changed into some sort of weapon and shot a sonic blast straight and Superboy's chest. "Booyah!" he cheered until he saw that his attack had no effect on the Kryptonian clone.

The two Goths tried to attack Miss Martian with dark spells. She flew around the attack and straight towards the two, her eyes glowing green as she pinned the girls against the wall with her telekinesis. The Winged Girl shot an electric bolt in the middle of her back and lost control of the Goths. She instead turned around and knocked out the other flyer cold.

The Martian boy shifted into a green colored gorilla and lunged at Superboy.

"_Bad move" _M'gann thought to herself as Superboy raged with anger and muttering how he hates monkeys.

The poor boy was sent crashing through the wall behind him, crashing into the Metal Man and both were out cold. If had shape shifted into anything else, he would have at least been awake a bit longer.

Turns out the twins were speedsters, however only when they were within reach of one another. Miss Martian levitated and separated them from one another while flinging them into the Goths coming back for revenge. All four were knocked out at once.

Out of nowhere, two blasts hit Superboy and sent him sprawling across the floor. M'gann was in shock as the clone actually seemed hurt. Then the girl with the orange skin and the skimpy purple outfit flew straight down on him leaving a crater the same size as Conner's. This caused her to worry. What if this girl was equal in strength as her boyfriend? She already seemed to have powers beyond his, like those powerful blasts of energy.

No. She would never abandon Conner to get help from someone more experienced in the League. M'gann used all her power and energy into a mind blast that sent the strange attacker back and collapsing, ending the fight.

"You get them into cells before they wake up and I will contact the Team and the League. Deal?" asked M'gann.

"Deal."

* * *

Hey, hope this one is better than the last. Now I just need to figure out how to put the story together as a whole. Sorry it was so long.

Please review and tell me anything I need to fix. I am open to criticism so don't hold back.

Some cliffhangers left for everyone. So suspenseful. I can't wait to start the next chapter: **The Interrogation**


	3. Chapter 3: The Interrogation

Here is the third chapter! Don't know how many there will be, but the story will be worth the time and effort. I think I will mix it up the chapter this time (evil smirk).

Thanks to all who reviewed! I love you all!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Young Justice** or **Teen Titans**.

Chapter 3: **The Interrogation**

**Young Justice POV**

The Team and their mentors received the alert from M'gann. All were worried and zeta beamed to the Cave as soon as possible. Artemis and Wally had concern written all over their faces while Kaldur kept asking his King how intruders could get in so easily. Robin was more curious than worried; he knew his teammates could handle themselves.

That is precisely why he asked Batman to have him interrogate the captives. At first, the Bat did not like his little bird being left alone in that room with the outsiders, especially after they heard that one of the captives was equal in strength to Superboy. However, after some convincing in Romani and promises to do more chores at home, Robin won. He suited up and headed to the holding cells.

When he arrived, all the intruders were still out cold.

"_Man, they must have done a real number on them." _Robin thought to himself.

The strange thing about them was their outfits. They almost dressed like heroes. He took the opportunity to scan their faces into his database and find out who they really were. As he sat Indian style on the floor in fount of the cells, the computer in his glove had the results of the search. Nothing. These people did not even exist on Earth. He hacked into the League's database and tried searching for them on other worlds. Still nothing.

It was a good thing he was the one to interrogate them. Anyone else and they would have never gotten this information.

In front of him, one of the inmates started to stir. He had a strange green colored skin and pointy ears. M'gann thought he was Martian, hence the color and shape shifting powers, though since he had no record, robin now doubted it.

Quickly, he shut of the screen as the boy finally awoke.

"Dude."

**Teen Titans POV**

His head hurt immensely. Even opening his eyes was a challenge. Though eventually they did open and much to his surprise, he saw someone he thought he would never see again.

"Dude." whispered Beast Boy as he saw his friend sitting on the ground in front of him. "How did you get out? What happened? Did we win?"

All the Boy Wonder did was stare at him with a look of confusion. Either he was brain washed or he could not hear B.B.

By that time, the rest of the Titans were also waking up. Shock also on their faces when their eyes fell on their thought to be dead teammate.

Something was different with him, though. He still wore his Robin costume but the colors and design was off. He still had the red top but it was a dark red and it came down on the side of his legs until the knee. The rest of his suit was black with black boots. He still had his cape with the black on the outside and yellow on the inside. His gloves were also black and looked kind of bulky, like there was something in them. His hair was messy and hung on his face instead of being spiked up.

"Robin?" Starfire finally spoke.

"Okay, so you know my name, but what is yours?" Robin replied.

His voice was also different; it seemed _younger_.

"Listen, dude. This is a huge misunderstanding." Cyborg started.

"Not really" Robin countered. "We have video of all of you purposefully breaking in here for a reason. So why don't you tell me who you are and why none of you are in any database within this galaxy."

He really did not know who they were. Not one bit. And what was he talking about not being within some database?

"Fine. My name is Cyborg. This is my team. We call ourselves the Teen Titans. These are my friends: Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven."

"And I'm Bumblebee, leader of Titans East. It's kind of a sister team in the Titans. These are my teammates, Más y Menos. That's Jinx, an honorary Titan."

"I would say 'nice to meet you' but all of you are considered an enemy now." Replied robin.

All of a sudden something started beeping. Robin looked at his arm. To be more specific he was looking at his glove? He tapped a button on it and a holographic screen appeared. The whole team was in shock. Not even Cyborg could do that and most of him was technology and computers.

"What?" questioned Robin as he started tapping on the nonexistent screen.

**Young Justice POV**

Back in the mission room, Wally was pacing nervously. Roy showed up after hearing the news and that helped to calm the speedster for a while. Now he was nervous again. It had been almost a half hour and Robin was still in the cells alone. He had to make sure his little brother was safe and not hit from behind and stuffed into one of the cells himself. He ran to his room and changed as fast as a speedster could and started for the holding cells.

When he arrived, Robin was actually letting one of the intruders out. He looked almost like a blue Tin Man from the Wizard of Oz.

With that, he was gone with what's-his-name. As Wally turned back around, all eyes on him in awe and disbelief.

Now he was more confused than anything.

**Teen Titans POV**

"What's wrong" asked Starfire.

"Do you have a geographic and particle scan of wherever you guys are from?" Robin asked directly to Cyborg.

"Ya but why-"

"You are coming with me" as he started opening the cell door.

"Dude, what are you doing?!" somebody said behind the Boy Wonder.

"Something is wrong" he replied in a worried tone. "Don't worry, he will stay with me. We are going to the mission room to try and figure this out. Can you watch the others while I'm gone?"

With that, he was gone with Cyborg. The stranger looked extremely confused when he turned back around to the rest of the Titans.

No, he was no stranger. That was Kid Flash, but like Robin, he looked different. His costume was still yellow with a lightning bolt on his chest but it looked a bit different. However, his shoes were a bit different style and he wore gloves similar to Robin, but red and not as bulky. He looked like he had more armor like shoulders though and had these red goggles on his head. His eyes were also green instead of blue.

"Kid?" asked Jinx.

"Listen, I have no idea what is going on so don't ask. Did he explain anything to you?"

"No. He just asked Cyborg if he had a… particle scan and something."

Once said, he seemed in a bit of a daze. Thinking. Jinx knew he was thinking but it seemed different now.

"A geographic and particle scan of an area? That could only mean… Uh-oh. All of you coming with me" he started as he opened all the cells.

He started running in super speed to some room. Más y Menos could keep up with him but no one else. They found themselves in a large room with those strange metal tubes and many people were in there. Everybody stared at them in surprise and anger. Muscle Man and Green Eyes were in there, too, but were wearing different clothes now. The boy wore cargo pants, combat boots, and a black shirt with the superman logo (Talk about a fan boy). The girl now had green shin and wore some sort of outfit with a white shirt with a red X across it, a blue skirt, a matching blue cape, and the same blue ankle boots and gloves. Robin, Kid Flash, and Cyborg were all staring at an even bigger holographic screen.

"No, that's impossible."

"It is possible, actually."

"True, but since all of us are still alive, then yes, it is impossible."

"What are you geeks talking about now?" asked some blonde with a Green Arrow fixation by the look of it.

"That earthquake happened simultaneously around the entire world. We should be dead right now because the earth's atmosphere would be toast and we would be toast by all the lava from the core." Robin stated.

"Back home, the same thing happened, too. I checked the geographic and particle scan that I had and parts of our world were completely destroyed, like Jump City." Continued Cyborg.

"What do you mean _'parts of our world'_, Sparky?" asked an extremely confused Bumblebee.

"I think what they are trying to say is, we are from two different dimensions and somehow they have combined into one." responded some red head in the corner with another Green Arrow fixation, but in red. Actually, he looked just like Speedy but older and more mature. He wore an all black suit with a red arrow on his chest, a quiver and bow on his back, and some sort of utility belt.

"Exactly." Continued Robin. "Red had it right. Your coordinates stayed the same because Happy Harbor, here, is in the same place as your Jump city."

"There are people of both worlds that exist, however, only one of them could survive the joining. If we could find the epicenter of the quake, then we could reverse it and get everyone and everything back to its own dimension." Cyborg explained.

"That would also explain how you know us but not vice versa" Kid Flash stated matter-of-factly.

"So does that mean our Robin will return if we reverse this paradox?" Star asked Raven in a whisper.

"It should." Raven replied wishing for it to be true.

"Found it. The location of the epicenter is in…Romania?"

Sorry for the long wait. I almost got taken off.

Next chapter (if I can get it on): **Returning Home**


	4. Chapter 4: Returning Home

Sorry for everything! Please forgive me. This chapter will be kind of short and just a filler with emotion. Hope that makes sense.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Young Justice** or **Teen Titans.**

Chapter 4: **Returning Home**

**Young Justice POV**

After all of Titans were cleared of any charges, they were given a few guest rooms too stay in until the dimensions were separated again. The girls' room was over by M'gann and the boys by Conner. All seemed well, with them at least. Before the Titans made that entrance into the mission room, the Leaguers left for the watchtower. Red Arrow stayed though to make sure his brothers were okay. That was, until Romania was brought up.

Three of the boys were left in the mission room; all still in shock of the discovery. They decided to move to a secure location so no one else would hear their conversation.

"Romania? Are you sure?" asked Wally in an uneasy tone. He was scared for his little brother and did not want to see him hurt.

"Ya, I'm sure."Robin replied is a stutter.

"I will go with the Team and these so called _Teen Titans_ if you want." offered Roy. "Don't think you have to go on this one."

"No, I have to. Romani is my first language, I know the customs, and what is considered insulting. The Team needs me on this one."

"We understand that it's just," Wally started before thinking of how to continue. "We know how much that place means to you. We just don't want to see you, for want of a better word, breaking down in the middle of the mission."

"I went on the mission to investigate my old home where they actually died without 'breaking down'" Robin replied defensively.

"Fine, but I'm going, too," started Roy. "And if you ever feel like it will be too much for you, no one will judge you or question you. We will make sure of that," gesturing to Wally.

"Totally, we will be by your side the entire time," said the speedster.

"Thanks guys."

"What are brothers for?"

Okay, like I said it would be a bit short. There is a reason for the location. Next one will definitely be longer. Please review and fav.

Next Chapter: **Dance With the Devil**


	5. Chapter 5: Dance with the Devil

Hi everyone! New chapter! I promise this one will be longer.

Okay, quick notes: the italics with quotations in the Teen Titans part is the telepathic communication.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Young Justice **or **Teen Titans.**

* * *

Chapter 5:** Dance with the Devil**

_Slade walked until there was nowhere else to walk. He was surrounded. Enemies on all sides with guns, swords, knives, and who knows what else pointed at him._

"_Who are you, stranger?" asked a demanding yet calm voice somewhere behind the swarm._

"_My name is Slade. And yours?" he replied._

"_I go by Ra's Al Ghul. You are in Shadow territory, Mr. Slade."_

"_I did not realize. My apologies. Since this is all a mistake, may I please leave?"_

"_I am afraid not," replied Al Ghul as he easily walked past the weapons with a smile on his face._

"_Does that imply that I will die by your hands? May I ask what exactly Shadow is, then?"_

"_The Shadows is a league of assassins. Now that you have your answer, Mr. Slade, I must say good-bye."_

"_There is something you want."_

"_Is that a plea for life?" Al Ghul started to laugh._

"_No. Merely a statement. You want something, no, _someone. _Am I right?"_

"_If I did, why wouldn't I send out one of my subjects instead of trusting a stranger?"_

"_Because they would never expect a stranger to attack. An assassin, however, would bring suspicion on your part. Do we have a deal?"_

"_I believe there is someone you should meet, Mr. Slade."_

**Teen Titans POV**

They call themselves the Team. They also trust each other with their secret identities. We were filled in on everything at a certain pace so, as Cyborg put it, all the information would not short out Beast Boy's mind. They were all nice, once all the grudges were put to the side.

Miss Martian, or M'gann, was somewhat new to earth. Her uncle was Martian Manhunter and she went by the name Megan at school. She was dating Conner, aka Superboy, who was Superman's clone. They lived there at the Cave.

Artemis did not end up having a Green Arrow fixation, but was actually his protégé. Red Arrow, or Roy, was Green Arrow's son and previously went by Speedy before going off on his own. Aqualad, or Kaldur, was there too. He also looked quite different. He had short, blonde hair and a red and blue outfit with fins on his legs. There were tattoos of eels on both his arms which allowed himself to use Atlantian sorcery. Kid Flash, aka Wally, was the Flash's nephew and was some sort of science genius. Robin, whose identity was unknown even to his own team, was also some super genius. Plus, he was thirteen! He is thirteen and knows so much more about hacking and computers that Gizmo ever did or would.

The next day, everyone gathered in hanger for the flight over to Romania.

"So," Bumblebee began, "where is the plane or ship or whatever?"

"Right here, silly," M'gann said with a laugh motioning over to some giant sphere.

"No offense honey but I don't think that is…" she began as the sphere started to morph into an alien looking ship. After that, all Bumblebee did was stand with her jaw dropping.

"The Bioship is entirely organic so my powers can change its shape to fit whatever we need." M'gann explained once she saw the other girl's expression.

Once we were all inside and had taken a seat, we went over a plan of action.

It consisted of Beast Boy, Starfire , and Superboy taking out all the guards and drawing out their reinforcements. Artemis and Red Arrow would cover from higher ground as 'snipers'. The rest will go into the building as fast as possible. Kid Flash, Más y Menos, and Jinx would cover the alpha squad once inside. As soon as we get to the machine that caused all this trouble, Cyborg, Bumblebee, Aqualad, and Raven would take it out separating the dimensions.

"Wait a sec. That's a good plan and all but where is Robin and Miss M in all of this?" asked Cyborg.

That received a smirk from everyone on the Team.

"They will disappear." was all Aqualad said.

That did not settle well for Starfire especially. She already saw the Boy Wonder disappear right before her eyes back home and, even though this was a different Robin, did not want to experience that again.

"NO!" she screamed nervously. "NO! NO! NO! Why must they disappear?!"

"Um, I think you misunderstood," Kid started to explain. "Miss M can go into a camouflage mode which is almost invisible and Rob is a ninja; he could be standing right in front of you and in a blink he would be gone."

This caused all the Titans to be shocked. A genius hacker_ and_ a ninja? It was obvious that you did not want to get on his bad side.

"We're here," stated Miss Martian as she stood up and morphed her clothes into a black long sleeve shirt, black pants and boots, and a black cloak similar to Raven's. Aqualad pressed some hidden button in his belt and his outfit also changed to an all black copy of his uniform. Kid pressed the lightning bolt on his chest and his suit changed to all black as well. Superboy's outfit was all black to start with and Robin had no need for this 'stealth mode'. Once again, all the Titans were in shock. Turns out, they were more of a covert team to start with.

As they dropped into a forest, Miss Martian set up a telepathic link. It was extremely unsettling having a near stranger's voice in your head. Once we were to edge of the woods, Aqualad sent a message.

"_Robin. Miss Martian. Disappear."_

Beast Boy did not believe Robin was a ninja so he watched the Boy Wonder. The very moment they got the message, he blinked, and the two were gone without a sound or any evidence that they were even there. _Wow._

The plan went perfectly. Superboy, Star, and B.B. easily took out the guards and any goons that came to help their colleagues. Kid and Más y Menos disarmed any of the guards inside while Jinx knocked them out with her hexes. The others got to the chamber where the machine was. Except there was no machine. It must have been moved before they got there. However, the look on Aqualad's face gave away his worry for more than the machine.

"They should have been here by now." he whispered out loud nervously.

"We probably just beat them here." replied Bumblebee.

"No, something is wrong."

"_Miss Martian. Robin. Report." _The words echoed in everyone's mind.

"_Retreat."_ It was Miss M's voice. _"I repeat: retreat. Everyone…sob…back to the b..bioship now."_

"_What happened?"_ This time it was Red Arrow sounding very worried and angry.

"_Robin's down."_

* * *

Thanks everyone. Hope I got all the personalities right. If not please tell me so in the review. Sorry for the long wait before 3 again.

Next Chapter: **Before the Storm**


	6. Chapter 6:Beform the Storm

For all of my little birdies following (or at least reading) this story of mine, thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows. Please give me all criticism.

Remember all italics with quotations are telepathic communication.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Young Justice **or **Teen Titans.**

* * *

Chapter 6:** Before the Storm**

**Young Justice POV**

"_Robin. Miss Martian. Disappear."_

We were gone within a blink of an eye. And by the look on Beast Boy's face, we were _literally_ gone in a blink of an eye.

The two heroes went a bit further into the wood to go around. Robin kept his tracer on the target room. Once the cue was given, they sprinted from the forest to the building. Robin sent up a grappling hook while Miss Martian flew upward. So far so good. They got inside with ease, thanks to Kid, the other speedsters, and Jinx. That was until one door.

"_Keep watch." _Robin ordered directly to his teammate.

Just as he thought that, guards started running down the hall. It was a trap. They expected the others to be a diversion. Meaning the machine wasn't here anymore either; purely a prisoner capture for the baddies. However, on the other side of that door was safety, at least for the moment.

He started hacking into the security code as fast as possible. The locks were hard on this one with a lot of easter eggs.

"_I need more time."_

Nothing was working. _Everything_ he knew was not working. Meaning the door was not a portal to safety. Just then, something finally unlocked and it was much easier for the Boy Wonder from then on. Miss Martian was throwing goons back with her powers. Some became terrified when they saw her eyes glow green and ran away. Others just ran away when they saw _she_ was green.

"_Okay, I'm-"_

All of a sudden there was a voice behind Robin. It was dark, kind of muffled, like he wore a mask, and was dripping with a bad aura.

"Not quite, Robin."

Then the man stabbed the little bird straight through the chest from behind. With that, Robin screamed in pure agony.

Miss Martian turned back when she heard the scream and saw something unforgivable. A man in a full black suit with metal armoring and a full head mask, half black, half orange, and only one eye had a spear like object though her teammate.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" she screamed using all of her powers to throw him away. He, however, took the spear out and threw it at her. By the time she dodged it, the man was gone and Robin was lying on the ground bleeding to death.

"Robin, stay with me, okay?" as she put his head on her knees. It was too late though; he was already unconscious.

She had to keep pressure on the wound. She took off his cape, folded it up and put it under his back to stop the bleeding. Then, she pressed as hard as she could on the exit wound in his chest. His blood already soaked her hands. It felt horrible. A teammate she was supposed to protect had fallen and may not stand again.

His heart was slowing down and his breathing became shallow. She had to give him CPR. She had to keep him breathing and alive. No matter how much Miss M knew she had to stay calm, she could not stop the tears from falling.

No other guards came, not that she cared. They could capture them for all she cared. Until…

"_Miss Martian. Robin. Report." _The Kaldur's voice echoed in everyone's mind.

"_Retreat. I repeat: retreat. Everyone…sob…back to the b..bioship now."_

"_What happened?"_ This time it was Red Arrow sounding very worried and angry.

"_Robin's down."_

Everyone ran back to where they started their mission. They found Miss Martian just getting there with a limp Robin on her back. Without his cape on, everyone could see the stab wound and automatically became angry. She morphed a table in the bioship so he could at least lay flat. Roy and Wally were trying their absolute best to control their tempers, and failed once they saw the wound went straight through him.

"What happened?" Roy growled at M'gann.

"Well, I…we…there were those guards…something about a trap… Here let me just show you." She panicked.

M'gann sent a visual into everyone's minds of what she saw; the last communication Robin sent her, and the man with the scary voice. Everyone was taken aback by how it all went down. Definitely a trap. Actually, if it was not for Robin getting hurt, the others could have been killed, too. That still could not calm the brothers, though.

M'gann flew the bioship as fast as she could back to the Mountain. Artemis was trying to keep Robin breathing while Kaldur applied pressure to the wound. After five minutes into the flight, Raven stood up and ordered the others to move. Her face said everything; she did not want any chances of Robin dying, even if he was not the same Robin she knew. She started chanting something, activating her powers, and placed her hands on the wound. His breathing and heart rate became better, but still not great.

Once they were in the Cave, Wally took Robin and ran straight for the med-bay before they had even touched down. Black Canary and Red Tornado were there and were taken aback by the condition of the little bird. Knowing how much Wally cared for his 'brother', she sent him out and relax in the common room.

The Team changed into their civilian clothes, which seemed to startle the Titans. They all sat in silence with static on the T.V and M'gann mindlessly baking who-knows-what. All minds and hearts of the team were on their little bird and, deep down, the fear of when Batman finds out.

**Teen Titans POV**

Slade. The man who stabbed Robin was Slade. The same one who they had fought since nearly the beginning of the team. Slade was here in this dimension. The very thought sent a shudder sown the Titans back.

On the way back, Raven seemed tortured enough and used her healing powers on the dying boy. They helped some, but still not enough. Kid Flash ran out with Robin as fast as he could. The others changed into some other clothes. Now the Titans finally realized what this Team was; it had become more of a family over its course. Each member had a sister or brother relationship with each other. Well, except for the fact that some of them were dating each other. Jinx was still upset about how Wally was dating Artemis and Star was not sure if she would ever see her boyfriend again.

Still, the fact was still that Slade tried to kill Robin. Even if it was not the same Robin, Slade tried to destroy his life. For that, he must pay.

_**Somewhere in Romania**_

_Slade walked down the corridor to a large room with computer screens paneling the walls. Only, some were much larger in size and were raised in elevation. He had to applaud this world for its technology, no matter how much he wanted to destroy it in envy._

_The larger screens began to glow as pictures of many people's faces appeared._

"_Well done, Mr. Slade. We all watched your performance in the security camera footage." applauded Ra's Al Ghul._

"_Indeed." continued another voice. Strong, powerful, and not a man you would want to fight in battle by the look and sound of him. He had scars across his face and wore some kind of uniform._

"_Then you saw how I managed to evade both the Martian and Robin. Neither of them sensed I was near."_

"_Next time they will though." responded the strong man._

"_No, because next time will be different. I know all of you are up to something. The very fact that you are this powerful yet unknown to me is my proof. We come from different worlds, don't we? That is why I would make you this deal. A partnership, you could call it. In my world, no hero can stop me or even expect my movements. With me, this world could easily belong amongst us. Or two worlds, I should say."_

"_We will consider your request. However you must prove your loyalty for this partnership first."_

"_What did you have in mind?"_

* * *

Thank you everyone for just reading this story so far. To all of those who have left reviews, faved, or followed my story, thanks again.

Part of this chapter is inspired by a picture on dA called "Access Denied" by EvilFuzz. Thanks for the bunny!

Next chapter: **Reward or Punishment**


	7. Chapter 7: Reward or Punishment

Sorry I was gone for so long. Ok I know there was not a lot of action in the last chapter but it does mean something. I promise it does.

Okay there are a few italics and quotations but that is not the mental link. Sorry.

This chapter on the other hand is going to be very dramatic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Young Justice **or** Teen Titans.**

* * *

Chapter 7: **Reward or Punishment**

**Young Justice POV**

"Recognized: Zatanna B08. Recognized: Rocket B09."

The two girls walked in expecting a happier team. Kaldur acknowledged them but nobody else even looked up. Then they noticed the strangers sitting off to the side. There was something about them that just did not sit right with the girls.

"Okay, what's with all the gloom? I don't think we have seen you all like this ever." Zatanna asked startled by the atmosphere.

"Yeah," started Raquel. "This is not normal at all. By the way, where is Robin?"

That sent a shudder down everybody's backs and did not go unnoticed.

"What happened? Where is he? Is he hurt?" Zatanna asked worried.

"He is recovering." Black Canary said when she overheard the worried teen. "The Team was sent on a mission and it turn out to be a trap. However, that was the worst I have ever seen him when you all arrived."

"No, he's been through worse." Wally said dryly. It was the first thing he had said since they returned.

Everybody stared at him in surprise and terror.

Finally after what felt like forever, Artemis spoke up almost screaming at the speedster. "What could be worse than being stabbed straight through the chest?!"

"What?!" questioned the girls at once, but was completely ignored by the archer.

"He almost died out there and here you are saying he has been through worse? If that were true then he would be dead."

"Wally's right though." said a voice behind the others.

Every single person in the room turned to see the teen behind them. He had changed into his civilian clothes after Canary left the med-bay. He seemed sickly pale in contrast to his black jeans, green sweatshirt, and the black jacket. The Team or the Titans did not know what to do or say.

"What did you say?" asked Cyborg. The team almost forgot the Titans were even there.

"Wally is right; I have been through worse."

"Artemis is right though. If you have been through worse then you would be long dead. And should you even be up and moving around?" asked Raven.

"Have to be getting back to Gotham soon."

"I'll walk with you back to the zeta tubes." Zatanna added quickly.

**Teen Titans POV**

Starfire was stunned to see the boy standing. She wanted to protect him at all costs. Even though he was not the same Robin she had fallen in love with, she still cared for him. Seeing him so pale from the loss of blood terrified her. She was about to jump up and rush to his side when he started to walk away from the others.

"I'll walk with you back to the zeta tubes." Zatanna added quickly as she followed the boy out of the room.

There was something that Starfire did not like about her. Her black hair was smooth and her face pure perfection. To think that she would be alone with him caused her powers to surge with her. About to rage with anger and jealousy, she excused herself from the others. If they fail to return to their own world, then she will not let Robin go here. Following the two teens ahead of her, she hid around to hear what they were saying.

"Robin, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine really."

"Please don't lie to me."

Then he paused. "Okay, so maybe I am not feeling the aster and the mission was heavy on the dis, but all I need to do is return to Gotham. I will be back to normal before you know it."

"Last night we were supposed to go out on our date."

Star's anger raged even more._ "Date? My robin and I were supposed to go out on a date, as well. Is she his girlfriend in this dimension then?"_

"I know and I am sorry that I had to cancel. That mission was pretty big and some things came up."

"Was it them?" Zatanna asked in dark tone.

"What?" he asked confused, finally stopping and turning around.

"Was it them?" she repeated. "Those others. I have never seen them before or heard of anyone like them. Were they reason we had to cancel?"

Another pause. "Yes, they were involved. If anything, it was more about those quakes instead. Zee, don't worry about a thing. Okay?"

Then he did something that stopped Starfire's heart. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and a small smirk before disappearing into the blinding light.

She waited for the rival to pass before following back to the others.

"Why do you keep fighting this?" Artemis questioned angrily.

"Because it is not mine to tell." Wally snapped back.

"Then you should not have brought it up in the first place."

"I was trying to lighten up the mood."

"Lighten it up? You were telling us how he had almost died!"

"We put our lives on the line on every mission! It is even worse for him; fighting all those psychos every night. Even the Penguin and Riddler can pose a threat, you know, if they actually acted like bad guys. But think of Joker, Poison Ivy, Bane, Two Face and all the others. They are more than just villains there, they are cold blooded murderers."

"I live in Gotham, Wally. I already know this. So why don't you just cough up the info and we with all forget this conversation ever happened."

"That's impossible." Wally muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"I said that is impossible! To forget that information, to forget the image your imagination creates with it; it is impossible."

"Please, if it will help our friend" Kaldur started to beg.

The speedster sighed.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. When he was nine, he was with Batman investigating a case. Little did they know that Two Face was behind it. So when they arrived on the scene, somehow they got separated and Rob ended up in a room alone with the psycho. Well, since it was one of his first missions, his fighting was not what it is now and the room was small so he could not use his acrobatics. The freak beat him up so much that there was not much left of him. By the time Bats found him, Two Face was long gone and Robin was close to death. His heart stopped many times when he was being healed and it is rumored among the League that he actually died. Of course, that just added to the rumor that the Bats are some dark spirits guarding Gotham."

Everyone was wide eyed and jaws dropped.

"That would give evidence to my theory." said a robotic, monotone voice walking into the room.

"What theory?" asked Black Canary.

"Well," Red Tornado continued, "the Bats may have powers after all. They put on a mask."

"Um, don't we all in a way?" Beast Boy replied puzzled.

"What I mean is, both the Batman and Robin are able to put on a mask of indifference. Even if they are in the worst pain of their lives or on the verge of death, they will act like nothing is wrong. Even though that wound should have been fatal, Robin just stood up and walked out like it was nothing but a scratch. However, after hearing Kid Flash's story, I do believe the boy may just think of it as a scratch."

"And he will continue to do his normal routine." Canary finished. "But, if he does think that it is just a scratch…"

"Then he will surely hurt himself in the process. If I remember correctly, sometimes people in the hero business believe that no wound is a bad as their first major one." the machine finished.

Then Bumblebee busted out, obviously annoyed, "Listen, okay. Robin is nice and all, but this is not the most important thing here. Separating our dimensions is. And honestly, I couldn't care less if-"

"_Parw a htolc dnuora reh htuom ot gag reh_."

All of a sudden a dishtowel from the kitchen flew off the counter and wrapped itself around the hero's mouth before she could finish her sentence.

The other Titans looked around to see who cast the spell and found Zatanna with a stern face and her hand pointed straight at Bumblebee.

"I don't know what is exactly going on, but here on the Team we stand up and protect one another." the sorceress explained sternly.

Starfire could hold her rage no more. With a short yell, she lunged at her rival with all her force. After all, she would never lose her boyfriend and her friends to this witch. However, she ended up smashing her face to some sort of wall. She looked up to see the other girl who came in with Zatanna, this Rocket, with her palms facing the alien. No matter how hard she hit, the barrier would not break.

"The barrier is fueled by kinetic energy. The more you hit it, the stronger it will get. Might as well calm down before I let you go." She stated simply.

"However, we must think of Robin here. He hates it when others fight his battles for him." Kaldur concluded.

"Even when his life could be on the line?" Raven questioned taking a quick glace to her friend still trapped in the giant bubble.

"_Especially _when his life could be on the line." Wally answered.

This confused the Titans. They knew how Robin sometimes liked to do things himself, but he always asked for help when he needed it. The two Robins were so similar yet polar opposites.

"But we still need you all to finish the mission." A man's voice, a bit high pitch though, said as he leaned in the doorway.

He had a bright red suit on with mask covering most of his head and eyes. A lightning bolt symbol was on his chest, similar to Kid Flash's but a different color.

Behind him stood a tall man with green skin, red eyes, and a black suit. Another was in almost Greek or Roman styled clothes with another lightning bolt on his chest. The rest even the Titans knew as Superman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Green Lantern. Well, everyone except Star, who was finally out of the bubble. She didn't quite understand why her friends were in amazement. Then Batman walked in, his black cape coving him whole.

"The others have their reasons for being here and so do I. What happened?" he demanded in the deepest, most sinister voice imaginable sending a chill down everyone's backs.

After a moment, Kaldur finally spoke up, not looking the man in the eye. "I am sorry we failed. The mission turned out to be a trap and because of our eagerness, we overlooked that detail until it was too late."

"Overlooked is being generous. You almost lost a teammate out there. If this becomes a habit, I _will_ dissolve the Team _permanently._"

"Wait a second here. There is no reason to threaten them. I mean their reactions are to those of a _death_ threat." Jinx rebelled. Little did she know her mistake until he shot her a glare so cold nobody would go up against him.

Bumblebee finally free spoke up as well. "We don't need to listen to you. We are fine on our own."

"Then why were you beat up by only two members of the Team easily before?" asked Green Arrow.

"We-We were caught off guard. That's all."

"Uh-huh. And would that explain why none of you were given orders to be in the stealth group?" perked the red suited man with a smirk on his face. "The League knows what they are doing and we were able to teach that to our protégés." nodding his head to the Team. "Robin included. He was the first to wear the mask after all. But, if I were you, I would not make the one person in the room who can take all of us down even without powers mad. He was the one to train Robin."

The Titans finally looked away, feeling ashamed and terrified. Although they did not watch, they all felt Batman turning to leave.

"Slade." Cyborg announced.

"What?" Batman asked stopping dead in his tracks.

"The man who attacked Robin is Slade. He is from our dimension. Extremely dangerous."

"And why did you not bring this up earlier?" he responded with a new ferocity in his voice.

"I- I guess we were all out of it from the shock."

"Then find a way to track him. Even if the mission continues to be a failure, he will be brought in."

As he finally walked away, the Titans remembered what Wally said about the Bats being dark spirits. Boy was he right.

* * *

Hey sorry it was so long. I felt compelled to have a long chapter after being gone for a while. Not much action again but many connections between the teams coming apart.

Please review and fav.

Next chapter: **Just Following Orders**


End file.
